


velocity

by thunderylee



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Universe, Gen, high school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kotaki transfers into Horikoshi.





	velocity

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

“The advanced course is really fun,” Shori rambles on, scrounging around in his book bag for one particular text amongst the stack. “We do a lot of experiments outside.”

Kotaki exchanges a glance with Shintaro, who just shrugs and keeps playing with his phone, and Kotaki sighs. That one is never any help. “I really don’t think physics would be good for me,” he tries to say, but Shori already has his book out and flipped open to a page of diagrams that makes Kotaki’s head spin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll totally help you catch up.” Shori waves off Kotaki’s protests. “I helped Hokuto when he transferred in. I should start a JE tutoring service.”

Shintaro snorts at that, but Shori ignores him. It makes Kotaki feel like less of a dumbass, because he doesn’t even think his high school in Osaka had _offered_ physics, let alone an advanced course. Then again, Shintaro wants to major in PE, so his support doesn’t mean very much.

He lets Shori ramble about force times mass and gravity accountability until he can’t take anymore, dropping his face into his hands to muffle his growl of frustration. “Stop it! I’m not as smart as you, okay?”

That has Shori stopping mid-word, big eyes blinking up at Kotaki as he abandons the textbook for the person whom he’s been lecturing. “I didn’t mean—”

“You never mean it,” Kotaki cuts him off, his patience wearing thin after hours of studying for placement tests on top of debut preparations. He is so, so happy to be a part of Johnny’s West, but it really couldn’t have come at a worse time. “Sorry to let you down, but I’m just going to take what I need to graduate, so I won’t be in your smart class.”

Shori looks like a kicked puppy as Kotaki gathers his things and leaves, and Kotaki feels like the one who’d kicked him. Shori means well, Kotaki knows, and he gets really excited about school. The prospect of having a friend as a lab partner was probably the highlight of his whole year, since Jesse isn’t in his class and Hokuto doesn’t have nearly as big of a hard-on for science as Shori.

In the back of his head, Kotaki can hear his mother yelling at him for upsetting someone smaller than him, already turning on his heel and heading back into the room to apologize when he hears Shintaro’s voice booming through the walls.

“You know he sleeps on BAD’s couch, right?” Shintaro asks, his tone normal and a little lazy but his words strong. “And he studied for two straight months so he wouldn’t be held back a year.”

“Really?” Shori replies, his voice quiet and increasing Kotaki’s guilt.

“He promised his mom he’d graduate on time,” Shintaro tells him, and Kotaki smiles as he reconsiders his stand on the youngest of their trio. “Don’t underestimate a Kansai man’s dedication to his mother.”

Kotaki can’t hold back his bark of laughter, which clues the other two to his returned presence. “I’m sorry,” he gets out, apologizing for both eavesdropping and his behavior earlier, but Shori just waves him off again with that bright grin.

“I’ll help you,” Shori offers, his big eyes now pleading and sympathetic. “Even if you’re not in my class, I’ll help you with whatever you need.”

“That would be great,” Kotaki says. “I’ll definitely take you up on that.”

“Too bad you didn’t get held back, though,” Shintaro says with a hint of a smirk. “Then you and I could be in the same class.”

“That is a bad idea for everyone involved,” Shori says firmly, and Kotaki laughs some more.

Shori clears his throat awkwardly. “If you ever get tired of couches, Nozomu, one of my brothers just moved out. My parents would hardly notice another boy in the house.”

“Until I stand up,” Kotaki jokes. “Thank you, though I think I’m good on that front. The only reason my folks don’t worry about me living so far away is because I’ve suddenly acquired six older brothers who worry enough to make up for them.”

Shintaro grins. “Being the youngest is the best, isn’t it? It’s been two years since Bakaleya and those guys still spoil me rotten.”

He fist-pounds with Kotaki while Shori rolls his eyes. “Sometimes I feel like I worry about everyone in my group, even the older ones,” he confesses.

“Everyone has their role,” Kotaki says. “ _Captain_.”

“Don’t call me that!” Shori squeals, but Shintaro has already joined in the teasing and Kotaki laughs even harder at how red Shori’s face gets.

They’re called for rehearsal then, and Kotaki smoothes the feathered collar on his costume as he prepares to sing their debut song for the umpteenth time.

Shori walks next to him until they reach the middle of the stage, where the two of them would join their respective units and Shintaro opens the show with whatever group of juniors he’s slotted with this week. “Do you ever wish we’d debuted together?” Shori asks.

“Nope,” Shintaro answers immediately.

“Absolutely not,” Kotaki agrees.

Shori looks hurt until he sees the other four members of his group standing around awkwardly, waiting for his direction. “I guess I do run a tight ship.”


End file.
